Our Yahoo Messenger Role play fic!
by pajisu
Summary: i decided to share our fun while we were chatting on YM! we always do this when the three of us are online at the same time! so, i made some correctins. please REVIEW if you like our fic! i would be happy to hear out comments!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! I found the first part! This is where it all began!

Enjoy!

I'll translate some words you guys might not know.

* * *

vielllido2000: page?

peggydo1994: ...

francespln: OH YEH!

vielllido2000: page!! wud?(means What U Doing)

peggydo1994: ...

peggydo1994: ...download...download,...download!!!!!!

peggydo1994: bwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

francespln: TT

peggydo1994: gaara!!!!!!

francespln: buang buang

francespln: angxa

peggydo1994: i just fell inlove again1!

peggydo1994: kita nako naruto movie 2!!!(I already saw naruto

movie 2)

francespln: ako diay(me too)

peggydo1994: naa si gaara!!!!(gaara was there!)

francespln: pati 1 og 3(also in 1 and 2)

francespln: luooy kaau ang 3(movie 3 was so sad)

peggydo1994: KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

vielllido2000: listen 2 d music

francespln: naka cry ko!(I cried!)

peggydo1994:

peggydo1994: WHAT MUSIC?

vielllido2000: wers ur headset?

francespln: putol putol ang music

vielllido2000: oohh...

francespln: yah...i cant really hear it

vielllido2000: the url

here... kk

peggydo1994: TT

NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

peggydo1994: NOT YOUTUBE!!!!

francespln: lol!

francespln: buahahahha

vielllido2000: wait ill give the imeem

francespln: hahahahhaha!!!

peggydo1994: SNIFF..OK

francespln: rp ta beh!(lets RP!)

vielllido2000: ya sure

francespln: yay!

peggydo1994: I HATE MY CHRISTMAS PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

vielllido2000: naruto: halo!!!

peggydo1994: MAS TSADA LAST YEAR!!!(last year was better)

peggydo1994: OG MAS TSADA JUD KARON!!!(and this year is

better)

francespln: huh?

vielllido2000: ME LUV ME CRHRISTMAS PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

vielllido2000:

http://angelskibou. sasuke: yo!

peggydo1994:

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

peggydo1994: ...MY CHRISTMAS IS RUINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

francespln: RP HELLO!

vielllido2000: naruto: long time no talk?

francespln: sanako: hi! my name is sanako! im sakura's twin! nice

meeting you!

francespln: sasuke: yah..

vielllido2000: kenun: ehh?

peggydo1994: KEMI:...TCH..TROUBLESOME WOMAN...

francespln: sasuke: yah, she just returned

peggydo1994: SHIKAMARU:...THATS MY LINE..

francespln: sanako: hai! nice meeting you!

vielllido2000: kenun: pleased to meet u by the way!

francespln: sakura: sanako!!!!!!!!!!!! were is my

blower!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

francespln: sanako: eh?

vielllido2000: naruto: blower?

peggydo1994: KEMI:...

peggydo1994: KEMI: BOXERS?

francespln: sakura: for my hair you idiot (smacks naruto) oh hi

sasuke-kun!

francespln: sanako: i cant believe im related to you!

peggydo1994: KEMI: I CANT BELEIVE YOU USE BOXERS FOR

YOUR HAIR!!

vielllido2000: kenun: o.O

francespln: sakura: its a blower!! cant u get it?

francespln: sanako: i didnt get your blower! watever it looks like

vielllido2000: naruto: wow...

peggydo1994: KEMI: NO...MAYBE YOU IDOLIZE CHOUJI

PERHAPS?

francespln: sasuke: chouji?

vielllido2000: kenun: wats wit chouji?

francespln: sanako: anyways! you guys! wanna take a christmas

vacation ?!

francespln: sakura: hey thats my line!

vielllido2000: naruto: YAY!!!!

peggydo1994: KEMI: I WANNA!!!

francespln: sasuke: great...one was bad two is worse

peggydo1994: GAARA:...IN A BEACH??!!!

vielllido2000: kenun: I WANT 2 GO TO!!

peggydo1994: KEMI: EXACTO!

francespln: sanako&sakura: (fighting) yah!

vielllido2000: naruto: cat fight!!!

vielllido2000: kenun: OO

francespln: sasuke: T.T"

francespln: sanako: (on top of sakura) hahahi always win nee

chan!

francespln: sakura: hmph!

vielllido2000: kenun: wer will the christmas vacation be?

peggydo1994: KEMI: SAKURA'S OLDER?

vielllido2000: kenun: nice...

francespln: sanako: at our rest house!

francespln: sanako: ahehhe! (grins)

vielllido2000: naruto: u guys are rich...

francespln: sakura: lemme go! (runs to sasuke)

francespln: sasuke: ryt..

peggydo1994: KEMI:..WHERES THE BEACH??

francespln: sanako: (points to the east) to the weast!!

peggydo1994: GAARA:...BARBECUE??

vielllido2000: kenun: some where down the sand!!!

francespln: sakura: T.T

peggydo1994: KEMI: -.-"

vielllido2000: naruto:weast?

peggydo1994: GAARA:..THATS NORTH..!

peggydo1994: KEMI: UGH!!!!!!

francespln: sakura: idiot sanako! its pronounced east!

peggydo1994: KEMI: THATS EAST!!

francespln: sanako; what? i thought it was weast?

vielllido2000: kenun: people changed alot...

peggydo1994: KEMI: BAKA!

francespln: sasuke: (pats sanako's head

francespln: sakura: sasuke kun me too!!

vielllido2000: naruto: -.-;

francespln: sanako: arf arf!

vielllido2000: kenun: u guys r freakin me out!!!

francespln: sanako: sowi!! ahehehh!! kenun chan!! me want

ramen!!

peggydo1994: KEMI: SASUKE IS FREAKIN ME OUT!!!

francespln: sasuke: why me!!!

peggydo1994: GAARA: YOU ALL ARE FREAKIN MY SAND OUT!!

francespln: sakura: yah!! hes just hott!

peggydo1994: KEMI: O.O

francespln: sanako: your sand?

peggydo1994: KEMI:EEW..

vielllido2000: kenun: can we skip d talking n go to our

destination?!?!?!?!?

francespln: sanako: -.-" sure as long as theyre are not flirting

(glares at sakura

peggydo1994: KEMI AND GAARA: YEAH!

francespln: sakura: hey!

francespln: sasuke: ya, lets go

vielllido2000: naruto:ryt wit kenun...

francespln: sanako: then lets go!

peggydo1994: AAAAHHH!!!!! NAGTEXT SI ATON!!!!!!!!

vielllido2000: kenun: coming hikaru?

vielllido2000: baya...

francespln: hikaru: eh? me? sure?

peggydo1994: ...KANUS A DAW MUBALIK AND SKUL??(when will school be back)

francespln: oizzt gi kilig

vielllido2000: kenun: want to come?

peggydo1994: TOO BAD LA KOI LOAD...TT

vielllido2000: baya peggy!

francespln: hikaru: yah! omg sakura's clone!

peggydo1994: ANYWAY...CONTINUE,,,'

francespln: hikaru: yah! omg sakura's clone!

francespln: sanako: sanako's my name!

vielllido2000: kenun: HER CLONE?!?!?!? SCIENTIFIC!!!

vielllido2000: naruto

peggydo1994: KEMI: WWAAHH!!!...UUHH..PHOTOCOPY!!

francespln: hikaru: -.-"

vielllido2000: naruto: nice to meet u!

peggydo1994: GAARA:...ITS CALLED A TWIN..

francespln: sanako: yah!

francespln: hikaru: oh, long time no see sasuke-kun!

francespln: sasuke:hn..(blush)

vielllido2000: kenun: love...square?

francespln: sanako: love square?

peggydo1994: KEMI: WHY IS EVERYONE AFTER SASUKE???!!!

vielllido2000: kenun: just experimenting...

francespln: hikaru: hi sakura! hi kemi! gaara! naruto! kenun!

peggydo1994: GAARA"..CAUSE HES HAWT...AND HAS A

DUCKBUTT HEAD..

francespln: sasuke: hey! shut it sand boy!

peggydo1994: KEMI:...-.-"

vielllido2000: kenun: WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING!?!?!?!

francespln: sanako&hikaru: SHUT IT SAUCEGAY!

francespln: sakura: yah! to the rest house!

vielllido2000: naruto: wer is it?

francespln: sanako: just follow me!

peggydo1994: KEMI: WHAT RAPE HOUSE???!!!!

francespln: sanako: (runs to rest house)

peggydo1994: GAARA: NNOO

peggydo1994!!!!

francespln: hikaru: KEMI!

peggydo1994: KEMI: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

vielllido2000: kenun: kemi!!! get a grip would u!!

francespln: hikaru: (drags sasuke) come on everyone!

francespln: sasuke: hnn..(blush)

vielllido2000: kenun: ya lets go naruto

vielllido2000: naruto: ryt wit ya!

francespln: sanako: hurry up were almost thereat the mountain

part

vielllido2000: kenun: wow...rest house in the mountains?

francespln: sasuke: what part do u understand about almost?

(pants; climbing mountain after 6 kilometers)

peggydo1994: KEMI & GAARA:...WATER!!!

francespln: sanako: its way below the mountains!

francespln: sakura: yah!

francespln: hikaru: how long till we get there?

vielllido2000: naruto: can we get a snack first

francespln: sanako&sakura: 3 more days!

vielllido2000?

francespln: sakura: wever!

vielllido2000: kenun: O.O

peggydo1994: KEMI AND GAARA: O.O

francespln: sasuke: O.O 3 days?!

vielllido2000: naruto: im hungry...

peggydo1994: kemi: im tired!!!

peggydo1994: gaara:...i want my barbecue!!

francespln: sanako: come one! three more days and we are there!

francespln: sasuke: i agree we should rest

vielllido2000: kenun: can take a break?

francespln: hikaru: yah!!! and spend bonding times together!

francespln: sanako: fine!

vielllido2000: kenun: yay!

francespln: sakura: as long as sasuke's with me!

vielllido2000: naruto: ramen!!!

francespln: sanako and hikaru: STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE!

francespln: sasuke: (blush)

francespln: sakura: YOU DO THAT!

vielllido2000: kenun: wwwwwwweeeeeeehhh!!!!!!!!!

francespln: sasuke: TT

francespln: sasuke: this is complicated

peggydo1994: kemi: uuugghh!!!!...i dont get it...why sasuke!!!!

vielllido2000: naruto: so many luvers here...

vielllido2000: kenun: i agree...

peggydo1994: gaara:..i told you...hes duck butt hairstyle attracts

people

francespln: hikaru: hahha?

peggydo1994: kemi:..fine...

francespln: sanako: hm..duck butt!

francespln: sasuke: tch, troublesome...

vielllido2000: kenun: sanako...wer can we get snacks?

francespln: sakura: hey! its getting dark already!! sun sets

francespln: sanako: oh! i forgot about that! i threw our food off the

cliff!!!

francespln: hikaru: me too!! i threw them all!

francespln: sasuke: OO

vielllido2000: naruto&kenun:

WAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

peggydo1994: kemi:...why???!!!!!!

francespln: sanako and hikaru: what?

francespln: sasuke: you two are idiots -.-"

peggydo1994: gaara:...tell me!!!!! where did i go wrong!!!!! what

did i do to make you change your mind!!!

francespln: sakura: why?

vielllido2000: kenun: y did u throw the food?!?!?!

francespln: sanako: it was heavy!

peggydo1994: kemi:..O.O...gaara??

francespln: hikaru: and it was ...tiresome!

vielllido2000: naruto: nnnnnnnnnnooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

francespln: sasuke: wat are we going to do for food?

vielllido2000: kenun: i gues we hav 2 eat frogs...

peggydo1994: kemi:...i know!!!! lets eat sasuke!!!!

francespln: hikaru:no!!!

vielllido2000: kenun: yay?

peggydo1994: gaara:..what about my SAND SANDWHICH!!

francespln: sanako and hikaru: not sasu-kun! and not a SAND

which

peggydo1994: kemi:that is just creepy..

vielllido2000: naruto: frogs?

francespln: sasuke: YUCK!

vielllido2000: kenun: bad idea...

francespln: sakura: i agree with sasuke!

peggydo1994: kemi:...what about lets buy hotdogs from the

hotdog stand??

peggydo1994: gaara:...O.o..there is

francespln: sanako: you always agree with sasuke? a hot dog what?

peggydo1994?

vielllido2000: naruto: then wat can we eat?

francespln: hikaru: YOUR EATING A DOG?? (faints)

francespln: sasuke: (carries unconscious hikaru) -.-"

francespln: sakura: SASUKE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

vielllido2000: kenun: uuuuuyy!

francespln: sanako: shut it nee chan!

francespln: sanako: its already 8:oo pm!! cant we eat or sleep?

peggydo1994: kemi:...what is wrong with you!!!

vielllido2000: naruto: ya

peggydo1994: gaara:...whats wrong with my SANDwhich??!!

francespln: sakura and sanako: EW!! WHO EATS SAND ANYWAYS!

peggydo1994: kemi: i'd rather sleep thank you..

francespln: hikaru: wakes up, wat happened?

peggydo1994: gaara:..duh...me

francespln: sanako: hika-san!

peggydo1994: kemi: you got eaten by a dog!!!

francespln: sasuke: (glares at kemi)

peggydo1994: gaara:..aaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!!!!!!madness too

madnessy!!!

vielllido2000: kenun: pips...i guess we should go...and fast...

peggydo1994: kemigalres at sasuke too)

francespln: sanako: (sits beside hikaru) hi!

francespln: hikaur: hi?

francespln: sasuke: fine! im sleeping..

peggydo1994: kemi: shes tricking you hikaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

francespln: sakura: im sleeping beside sasuke!!

francespln: sanako and hikaru: (glares at sakura)

francespln: sasuke: -.-'

vielllido2000: kenun: nevermind...good nyt...sleep tyt...but dont

let orochimaru bite!

francespln: sasuke: O.o kenun?

peggydo1994:

kemi:...wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!oroc

himaru!!!

peggydo1994: gaara:...just sleep will you!!!!!!

francespln: sakura, hikaru, and sanako: (arguing)

vielllido2000: naruto: she just tried 2 warn u earlier...

francespln: sasuke: --" how can i sleep? when its noisy

vielllido2000: kenun: I-)

peggydo1994: kemi:..yeah...im glad i aint that duckbutt headed

boy...

francespln: sakura sanako and hikaru: (continues to argue)

ksdlhgfkjdbfjsdbjkgfbd!!!djkchvbjksdfbja!!!hdfkjgksdf gnmsdb

peggydo1994: gaara: ZZZZzzzZZZzz

vielllido2000: naruto: well...catfight again...

francespln: sasuke: cant sleep..

* * *

please review! And thank you very much for those who have

reviewed!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Yo! How's everyone?! Anyway, I just want to share this fic with everybody else! Since I think is funny! I was chatting with my besties on yahoo messenger! We always do these RP stuff so, we did. And it turns out funny and awesome! I did not make this alone! Im just gonna make some corrections a bit but im not going to change anything my friends wrote, maybe just the spelling. So basically I'm putting what we really did on YM! So, enjoy!

* * *

BTW NOTE: 

Hikaru Uchiha is our OC.

Kenun is our OC

Kemi/Kemitsu is also our OC

Sanako is our OC and sakura's twin

I will **bold** the yahoo ID's so you could tell. K? ok!

* * *

Enjoy! 

**vielllido2000**: naruto: well...catfight again...

**francespln**: sasuke: cant sleep..

**page****maandig**: kemi:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzduckbutt!..ehehe..ZZZZZzzzz..(snores)

**francespln**: sasuke: gr..great just great!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: well...i'll sleep then...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**francespln**: sasuke: wakes up naruto pls dont sleep!

**francespln**: sasuke: dont leave me alone with a cat fight!

**page****maandig**: gaara:..ZZZZ.ZZzzzbarbecue...ZZZzzzz

**vielllido2000**: naruto: its morning?

**page****maandig**: kemi:(wakes up)...aaahhh!!!!...so...wheres the chicken??

**vielllido2000**: naruto: wats wit the alarm sasuke?

**francespln**: sanako: WELL SASUKE ISNT YOURS SAKURA

sakura: HE ISNT YOUR EITHER!

hikaru: HE BELONG TO NO ONE IDIOT SAKURA!

sanako: DONT CALL HER AN IDIOT

**page****maandig**: gaara:...wait...i-i...slept??!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: i hadnt slept (twitch)

**vielllido2000**: kenun: (yawn) ohayu!!!

**francespln**: sanako: WELL SASUKE ISNT YOURS SAKURA

sakura: HE ISNT YOUR EITHER!

hikaru: HE BELONG TO NO ONE IDIOT SAKURA!

sanako: DONT CALL HER AN IDIOT

**vielllido2000**: kenun: cat fight?

francespln: sasuke: they have been fighting all night

**page****maandig**: kemi: sasuke belongs to his duck family!!!!!!!!!!!!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: quack?

**francespln**: hikaru: this is NON SENSE

sakura: NO YOUR NONSENSE!

**page****maandig**: gaara:...twitches...i-i cant beleive i slept.??!!!!!!!

**francespln**: sanako: HEY YOUR MEAN!

**vielllido2000**: kenun: gaara will die sooner or later...

**francespln**: sasuke: (calms the 3 girls down) pls shut up!

**francespln**: sanako, hikaru: YOURE THE REASON FOR THIS ARGUE MENT IDIOT

**vielllido2000**: naruto: GAARA WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**francespln**: sakura: I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL HIM IDIOT!

**francespln**: sasuke: T.T

**vielllido2000**: kenun: i give up...

**page****maandig**: kemi:...-.-"..fine!!!! if noone wants sasuke! then hes MINE!!!!!(embraces sasuke)

**francespln**: sasuke: (sigh)

**page****maandig**: gaara:. O.O

**francespln**: sanako: fine! i never did like him! (cries runs away)

**vielllido2000**: kenun: O.O poor gaara...

**vielllido2000**: naruto: poor sanako!!

**page****maandig**: kemi:..wait...eeeeewww!!!!!!...i-i...hugged him!!!!!!!!

wwwaaaahh!!!!! im..im melting!!!

**francespln**: hikaru: YAH KEMI! I NEVER LOVED HIM! (cries and runs away to diferent location)

**page****maandig**: gaara:...poor sasuke...poor kemi:...wait..poor me!!!!! T.T

**francespln**: sakura: i loved sasuke! but...its so unfair (cries and runs away too, real tears)

**vielllido2000**: naruto: are we left alone here?

**francespln**: sasuke: great, just great, they ran off to different directions,

**vielllido2000**: kenun: will we find them?

**francespln**: sasuke: sigh just great (sarcastic)

**page****maandig**: kemi: no its not great!!!..i touched you!!! eeww!!!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: nice...

**francespln**: sasuke: (glares at kemi)

**page****maandig**: kemi:..what?!

**francespln**: sasuke: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KEMI!

**francespln**: sasuke: YOU JUST HAD TO DO THAT!

**page****maandig**: kemi: why??!!..not my fault that your the one being argued about!!!

**page****maandig**: gaara: w-wait!!..stop this fight!!

**vielllido2000**: kenun&naruto: people 4get d fighting!!!! we have real problems here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: great, im stuck in a love square!

**francespln**: sasuke: (eyes gone sighs)

**francespln**: sasuke: this is perfect (sarcastic)

**page****maandig**: kemi: yeah...we better move on..

**vielllido2000**: kenun: ouch?

**page****maandig**: gaara:...goes to sasuke..who do you like anyways??!!!

**page****maandig**: kemi:..yeah...you should choose already!!

**francespln**: sasuke: um..i dont know..

**francespln**: sasuke: its complicated...

**vielllido2000**: kenun: are u emoting?

**francespln**: sasuke: (glare)

**page****maandig**: kemi:..eeww...sso theres a possibility youd pick sakura??

**page****maandig**: gaara:..a-and..sanako??!!!!!...i'd prefer hikaru-chan!

**francespln**: sasuke: sigh glares at kemi you think this is a jokE?!!??!?!

**page****maandig**: and

**page****maandig**: kemi:..to me, yes...

**page****maandig**: gaara: -.-"

**francespln**: sasuke: this is why love is weakness,,,,(bangs head)

**vielllido2000**: kenun: i agree with sasuke

**page****maandig**: kemi:..sooo..you love the 3 equally??!!!

**page****maandig**: gaara:...nnaahh...im sure he loves sakura the most!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: y do we always end up hurting the ones that loves us?

**francespln**: sasuke: i dont know what to do now,

**page****maandig**: kemi:because their freakin troublesome!

**francespln**: sasuke: sanako, and hikaru...and even sakura...they...are all gone

**page****maandig**: gaara:...love?...

**vielllido2000**: kenun: LOVE HURTS!

**page****maandig**: kemi: LOVE SUCKS!

**page****maandig**: gaara:...WHAT IS LOVE??!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: love...is weaknes...futile...

**francespln**: sasuke: use less..a waste of time

**page****maandig**: kemi:..your just being emotional...

**francespln**: sasuke: if they hadnt felt 'love' this wouldnt have happened

**vielllido2000**: kenun: emo...

**francespln**: sasuke: I DONT CARE IF I GET EMOTIONAL!

**page****maandig**: kemi:..uhmm...s-sasuke-kun??

**francespln**: sasuke: WOULDNT YOU EVEN GET HURT WHEN YOUR LOVE

ONES ARE GONE!

**page****maandig**: gaara: O.O..k-kemi??!!

**francespln**: sasuke: AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: i was hurt...

**page****maandig**: kemi:...who meh??!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: me

**page****maandig**: gaara:...im confused,,,??

**francespln**: sasuke: (breaths slowly) hn..

**page****maandig**: kemi:..is he mad??

**francespln**: sasuke: (sweats and breathes heavy blurry vision)

**page****maandig**: gaara:...hes gonna faint!!!

**page****maandig**: kemi:...wait!! perhaps its PMS!!

**francespln**: sasuke: (curse seal taking over sasuke)

**page****maandig**: gaara:...oh no...were doomed!!!!!!!!!

**vielllido2000**: brb

**francespln**: kk

**page****maandig**: ok...

**francespln**: kinsa ma dayunana ni sasuke? kinsa ang iyang tru love? what will happen

to his lovers? what will happen to him? abangan later!

**francespln**: XD

**francespln**: dayunan

**francespln**: true

**page****maandig**: ...hhhmm...i still wish i have load...T-T

**francespln**: lol

**page****maandig**: ...T-T...hmph!

* * *

yeah! Ehehe..im too lazy to put up the others so…till next time! BTW if there are stuff you do not understand, its because were Filipinos! So, yeah…different language 

please review if you like our role play thing! I would love to tell them that you guys loved it! - :3


	3. chapter 3

**francespln**: lets wait for viel

**page****maandig**: ok..

**page****maandig**: i'll just download more vids...

**francespln**: yah, must update

**vielllido2000**: guys...check this out...it was sweet2x told me 2 watch this

**vielllido2000**: sori 4 page...

**francespln**: kk

**page****maandig**: TT

**francespln**: hahah!

**francespln**: contiinue!

**page****maandig**: okok..

**francespln**: sa rp

**francespln**: whos turn?

**page****maandig**: ...i dont know..

f**rancespln**: hello?

**francespln**: fine ill go first

**vielllido2000**: go!

**francespln**: sasuke: (curse seal takes over)

**vielllido2000**: its creeping me out...

**vielllido2000**: kenun: guys wats wrong wit him?

**francespln**: lol

**francespln**: sasuke: h-help m-me... (looks at his hands)

**francespln**: sanako, hikaru &sakura: (had a weird feeling)

**francespln**: sanako: (from afar) i hope they are ok

**francespln**: hikaru: (from far away) sasuke...

**vielllido2000**: kenun: no wer not ok...im creeped out wit my video...

**francespln**: sakura: (from way far ) i wish them happines

**francespln**: happiness

**vielllido2000**: kenun: wait...wrong line...ahem...KEMI!!! WATS WRONG

WIT SASUKE!!!

**page****maandig**: kemi:..uuhmm...what are we suppose to do to sasuke??!

**page****maandig**: gaara:...we just have to wait until he kills us or he dies out of the

cursed seal

**vielllido2000**: kenun: i thought u kissed him then poof!

**francespln**: sasuke: (smirks) power...who needs love anyways.. (slowly transforms)

**page****maandig**: kemi: okay! someone kiss him!!!!!!!!!!!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: oh my ramen!! kemi!! kiss sasuke!!

**francespln**: sasuke: (looks at everyone) no one like love right! (sharingan) its futile

and weakness

**vielllido2000**: kenun: kiss him kemi!!!

**francespln**: sasuke : (stabs naruto) no one needs to love

**vielllido2000**: kenun: naruto!!!!!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: (kicks gaara) no must love

**francespln**: no one

**vielllido2000**: naruto: y-you no m-mercy person... WAT DID I EVER DO TO U!??!

**francespln**: sasuke: (prepares chidori) (smirk)

**francespln**: sasuke: (smirk) heheh (chidori ready) people who you love must die!

(looks at kemi and kenun)

**page****maandig**: kemi:..uhhmm...HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**vielllido2000**: NARUTO: sht...rasengan!

**vielllido2000**: wrong click!!!

**page****maandig**: kemi:...naruto!!! use the sexy no jutsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: (charges to the girls)

**francespln**: sasuke: DIE!!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: its not sexy no jutsu!!!!!! girls!! dock!!!

**page****maandig**: kemi: kkkyaaa!!!!!!!

**vielllido2000**: kenun: (grabs kemi) down!

**francespln**: sasuke: (girls dodge but hits kenuns leg and kemis arm)

**vielllido2000**: kenun: ouch... h-heal...

**francespln**: sasuke: such a waste...(smirk) now this is a vacation..(prepares another

chidori)

**page****maandig**: kemi: WTF!!!. WHY YOU!!!!! TAJUU SENBOKEN!!!!!!!!! (HITS

SASUKES ARMS AND LEGS)

**vielllido2000**: kenun: (healed) go kemi!!!

**vielllido2000**: brb

**francespln**: sasuke: doesnt even hurt!

**francespln**: kk

**page****maandig**: ok

**francespln**: another future view: why is sasuke attacking them? is he going to kill his

comrades? will sanako, hikaru and sakura arrive to stop him? abangan later!

**page****maandig**: kemi:...fine...tell me when your done killing everybody else...while i'll

just piss in the bushes...no peeking!

**vielllido2000**: i hate creepy videos...

**francespln**??

**francespln**: ahahha

**francespln**: continue!

**vielllido2000**: gogo!

**page****maandig**: okok!!

**francespln**: sasuke: (continues to charge kenun) (holds kenun up high; chocking her)

(holding chidori on the other hand) first up naruto's lover!

**page****maandig**: im pissing in the corner...soo...no lookie!!!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: let go of her sasuke!!!!

**vielllido2000**: kenun: ...

**page****maandig**: kemi: (done pissing) ok...now where were we??,...oh right

**francespln**: sasuke: aw, so sweet, i hate sweet! (shoves chidori at kenun's arm) lets do

this slowly and painfully..

**vielllido2000**: kenun: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! NARUTO!!!!!!!!1 HELP!!!!!!!!!

**page****maandig**: kemi: (watches while sitting)...wow...can you blow up her brain??

**vielllido2000**: naruto: STOP IT SASUKE!!!!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: SHUT UR MOUTH KEMI!!! U DNT CARE ABOUT UR

FRIEND???

**francespln**: sasuke: (Smirk) hahah now one last blow and youll die (going to shove

the chidori on to kenun's face) (out of no where sanako and hikaru jumps on sasuke)

What the--

**vielllido2000**: naruto: huh?

**francespln**: sanako: stop sasuke!

**page****maandig**: kemi:...uuuhhmm...yay!...theyre here!

**francespln**: hikaru: sasuke!

**vielllido2000**: kenun: (faint)

**francespln**: sakura: (goes to kenun)

**francespln**: sasuke: what are you doing! leave me alone! mind your own business!

**page****maandig**: kemi: go sasuke's multiple lovers!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**francespln**: sanako and hikaru: YOU ARE OUR BUSINESS!

**francespln**: sakura: hang on kenun

**vielllido2000**: naruto: sakura pls heal kenun...

**page****maandig**: kemi: oh yeah!!!! finght for love!!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: What are you saying! get off me!! (trying to get rid of sanako and

hikaru)

**francespln**: sanako and hikaru: stop this madness sasu-kun!

**francespln**: sakura: (tries to heal kenun) this isnt good..

**vielllido2000**: naruto: wat?

**page****maandig**: kemi:...(yawn)...boring...-.-"...add some

action please...

**francespln**: sasuke: get off me!!! now!!!

**francespln**: sanako: listen to us!! sasuke!

**francespln**: sasuke: (throws away his 'lovers') leave me alone!

**francespln**: hikaru: ack!

**francespln**: sanako: oof!

**page****maandig**: kemi: ouch?!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: wats happening to kenun? sakura?

**francespln**: sasuke: heh! what are you going to do now?

**page****maandig**: kemi:...theyll kick your sorry butt...

**francespln**: sakura: she's going to die, if we cant bring her to a hospital

**vielllido2000**: naruto: WAT?!

**francespln**: sasuke: oh really kemi? (throws a shuriken to kemi and almost rips her arm)

**page****maandig**: kemi:..what???? nnnoooo!!!!! im soory kenun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...(yawns)...yep...

**francespln**: sakura: yes, this is not good, she'll die because of blood loss

**francespln**: sanako: n-no...

**francespln**: sasuke: oh goody another drama scene by naruto

**vielllido2000**: naruto: no...NO!!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: (smirk) see, i told you love is nothng but trouble

**page****maandig**: kemi:..(sighs)...can we get on with the killing??!!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: (chokes sasuke) DIE SASUKE!!!

**page****maandig**: kemi: oh yeah!!

**vielllido2000**: brb guys cant take the drama

**francespln**: sasuke: were are you going idiot? (pooof behind naruto) (stabs naruto again)

**francespln**: kk

**page****maandig**: ehehe...ok

**francespln**: ..

**vielllido2000**: hey

**francespln**: continue the suspense is killing me

**vielllido2000**: i just went out 4 a sec then naruto is stabed? frany?

**francespln**: yep!

**francespln**: ahehheh

**vielllido2000**: naruto? stabed?

**francespln**: ya

**francespln**: now my turn

**francespln**: hikaru: sasuke!

**francespln**: sasuke: (licks the blood from naruto) (smirk)

**page****maandig**: kemi:..eww??!!...now your a vamp??!

**francespln**: sanako: your...not sasuke...not the sasuke we loved!

**francespln**: sasuke: how many times do i have to kill you

**page****maandig**: kemi:...10 times...pwease?!

**francespln**: sasuke: shut it b!

**francespln**: sakura: no! kenun cant take this anymore! she-she'll die

**francespln**: sasuke: good!

**vielllido2000**: naruto:k-kenun...

**francespln**: hikaru sanako: sasuke!! jumps on sasuke again stop

this!

**francespln**: hikaru: st-stop!! (hugs him tight)

**page****maandig**: kemi:..sasuke...you baka(carries

kenun)...minna!...i'll take kenun to the hospital! you guys take

care of sasuke!

**francespln**: sasuke: (stabs kemi) no one leaves alive!

**page****maandig**: kemi: (runs away)

**page****maandig**: kemi: .ow??!!!

**page****maandig**: kemi:...(still gets away)

**vielllido2000**: naruto: sasuke! stop this!

**francespln**: sasuke: (smirk) (destroys kemi's feet; literally)

**francespln**: sasuke: why should i? im just having fun..

**page****maandig**: kemi:..aaawww...thats all??! poofs and was

actually on the tree

**page****maandig**: kemi:..now I'm freaked...waaahhh!!! gaara!!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: i pity you kemi i just killed gaara

**page****maandig**: gaara:. (wakes up)...hhmmm...eh??

**francespln**: T.T

**page****maandig**: kemi:..okay!!! the story is confusing me!!!!!

**page****maandig**: kemi: since when did gaara die?!?!! please tell me the sequence

people!!!!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: (punchezsasuke)

**francespln**: sasuke: (catches the punch) weaklings dont need love!

**page****maandig**: kemi:...naruto is not a weakling...--"

**francespln**: sasuke: neither does people with power...

**page****maandig**: kemi:...oohhh...ok ok...

**francespln**: sasuke: (sharingan) two down 4 to go

**francespln**: hikaru: sasuke! i cant take this anymore! (prepares for

battle)

**francespln**: sanako: (prepares also for battle)

**francespln**: sasuke: aw, my little kitten wanna fight me?

**francespln**: hikaru: (Charges) gyah!

**francespln**: sanako: take this!

**page****maandig**: kemi:..WTF??? you called them kitten??!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: (stabs sanako's arm and hikaru's heart) heheh

now...youl also (looks at the 'lovers in pain)

**francespln**: hikaru;: (coughing blood

**francespln**: sanako: (rolls in pain)

**vielllido2000**: naruto: SASUKE UR TOO MUCH

**vielllido2000**: naruto: UR REALLY A GAY!!!! CAUSE UR FIGHTING GIRLS!!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: (looks at the girls) wh-what have i done?

**francespln**: hikaru: (coughing more blood)

**page****maandig**: kemi:...well...youve almost killed us!

**francespln**: sanako: (collapsed)

**francespln**: sasuke: (gulps) ..

**page****maandig**: kemi:...s-sasuke??!!!

* * *

Phew! Okay, that was a lot of correction! Is there something wrong if we put the asterisk??

Anyway, please review! .


	4. the last part!

I love you guys! Thanks for those readers who reviewed! This is the last part! I still have a another RP, if you want I might add another chapter as an extra!

* * *

**francespln**: hikaru: sasuke-kun... (blurryvision) (faints/dies)

**francespln**: sasuke: s-sanako, h-hikaru!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: NOW U'VE COME TO UR SENSES SASUKE!!!

NOW U KILLED UR LUVED ONE!

**page maandig**: kemi:..uuhhmm...why am i still not fianting??

**francespln**: hikaru: (tear drops)

**francespln**: sanako: sasuke.. (faints/dies)

**page maandig**: kemi:..hhn...gaara??!!..(looks for gaara)

**francespln**: sasuke: no..

**vielllido2000**: naruto: look wat u have done...

**page maandig**: kemi: gaara! (wakes gaara up),...gaara?

**francespln**: sasuke: (cries while smiling) w-what have i done?

**page maandig**: kemi: why the heck are you smiling??!!

**francespln**: sasuke: (curse seal slowly fades) (tears dropping)

(smile turns to frown) no..

**francespln**: sasuke: (shakes hikaru and sanako) wake up! pls!!

wake up!

**francespln**: (dramatic background music)

**page maandig**: kemi: phew!...anyway...gaara!!!...gaara!!!...wake

up!!

**page maandig**: gaara:(wakes up)...huh??

**francespln**: sasuke: wake up! i've never had a chance to tell you i

loved you! wake up hikaru!! sanako!!

**francespln**: sanako and hikaru: (motionless/lifeless)

**page maandig**: kemi:...which one is it??!!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: wake up! (sobs silently) wake up...

**vielllido2000**: naruto: kiss them... thats d only way

**francespln**: sasuke: give me another chance...wake up!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: a k-kiss?

**vielllido2000**: naruto: kiss them!

**francespln**: sasuke: b-but

**francespln**: sakura: do it sasuke!

**francespln**: sasuke: sakura?

**francespln**: sakura: i loved you! but im willing to sacrifice you for

them!

**page maandig**: kemi:..thats weird...

**francespln**: sasuke: but...what willl happen if they wont wake up!

**page maandig**: kemi:,,...duh! you'll regret everything you did!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: then u will go to hell...

**francespln**: sasuke: i-i..

**page maandig**: kemi:..you-you...?!

**francespln**: sasuke: i liked sanako...but ive loved hikaru.. kisses

sanako then hikaru)

**francespln**: kisses)

**francespln**: sanako: (Wakes up first)

**francespln**: hikaru: (motionless)

**francespln**: sasuke: she's not waking up!

**francespln**: sanako: wh-what happend?

**page maandig**: kemi:..-.-"...this aint a fairytale people!!!!

**vielllido2000**: naruto:...

**francespln**: just go with ze flow woman!

**page maandig**: fine..

**francespln**: sasuke: hikaru!!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: wait...SAKURA! WERS KENUN?!?!?!

**francespln**: sakura: i've found a temporary blood refiller (sp) she'll

be okay for a day or two

**vielllido2000**: naruto: ohh...thank god...

**francespln**: hikaru: (Wakes up seeing sasuke kissing her)

**page maandig**: kemi:...aaaawwww..nice love story

guys...soo...what we do next?

**francespln**: hikaru: (hits sasuke's head) hey! im already awake!

(smile)

**francespln**: sasuke: thank god! (hugs hikaru!)

**francespln**: sanako: hehhe

**vielllido2000**: naruto: sweet...

**page maandig**: kemi:..(whats with the fight and dramatic

scene!!!...sasukes a two timer..-.-)

**francespln**: hikaru: hey! my wound still hurts ya know! (pushes

sasuke away)

**francespln**: sasuke: heheh im just glad your ok

**vielllido2000**: naruto: i guess we can go to the rest house ryt?

**page maandig**: kemi:..im glad you guys didnt die..

**francespln**: sasuke: (stands up) (carries hikaru) you'll be safe

from now on

**francespln**: sanako: (hurt) um..yah...lets go..

**page maandig**: kemi:...yeright..

**francespln**: sakura: are you ok sanako?

**francespln**: sanako: (hurt) yah neechan

**vielllido2000**: naruto: sakura...wer did u put kenun?

**page maandig**: gaara:..in the trash...

**vielllido2000**: naruto: SHT!!!

**francespln**: sakura: (points at a tree) there she needs to rest for a

while shes leaning on that tree

**francespln**: sakura: not the trash!

**francespln**: sasuke: (laughs)

**vielllido2000**: naruto: thank god...(carries kenun)

**page maandig**: gaar:..oohh..eehhehe...sorry..

**francespln**: hikaru: (smiles)

**francespln**: sanako: im glad for you two..(hurt)

**page maandig**: kemi:...BTW..you guys all had the fun!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: s-sanako...im sorry

**page maandig**: gaara:..that because your not going wid ze flow

woman!!

**francespln**: sanako: for what? (hurt)

**francespln**: sasuke: im sorry that i never told you that i only had

feelings for hikaru...im sorry that..(cut off by sanako)

**francespln**: sanako: sh! i knew that all along,...

**vielllido2000**: naruto: guys where's the rest house?

**francespln**: sasuke: thanks..and sorry..

**francespln**: sanako: ahemhikaru'sahem listening!

**page maandig**: kemi:...idiot,,,

**francespln**: sasuke: hm..?..

**page maandig**: gaara:...bakeroo...

**francespln**: hikaru: (hits sasukes chest) you never told me that!

**page maandig**: kemi:...its okay hika!(grabs hika)..he was confused

which one to choose!!

**francespln**: sasuke: well i am now...hikaru...I hate that i hate how

much i love you, i cant control my self, thinking your gone...

**vielllido2000**: naruto: uyyy!!!!

**francespln**: hikaru: (blush) ah..

**page maandig**: kemi: YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! YOU ALMOST KILLED US

BECAUSE OF THAT???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**page maandig**: gaara:..yep! he pretty much did..

**francespln**: sasuke: would you mind giving me another chance?

(kneels)

**francespln**: hikaru: (blush) um..

**page maandig**: kemi:...nnnooo!!!!!!

**francespln**: sanako: say yes

**vielllido2000**: naruto: woho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**francespln**: sakura: say yes sasuke!

**page maandig**: kemi: nnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!

**page maandig**: gaara: yes!!

**francespln**: hikaru: fine! yes sasuke!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: perfect combination!!! sasuke + hikaru!!!

**francespln**: sasuke: (hugs hikaru) i'll make you the happiest girl in

the world!

**francespln**: hikaru: you all ready had!

**page maandig**: kemi: WTF??!! your too young for that!!!

**francespln**: sasuke : (blush smile) hehhe

**vielllido2000**: naruto: kiss!!! kiss!!! kiss!!!

**francespln**: hikaru: sasuke..

**page maandig**: gaara:...nnoo!!!..get a rooom!!

**francespln**: sasuke: (kisses hikaru)

**francespln**: hikaru: (kisses sasuke)

**francespln**: sanako: aw...so sweet!

**page maandig**: gaara: (covers eyes)

**francespln**: sakura: oh yah!! so so sweet!

**page maandig**: kemi: (wearing shades)

**vielllido2000**: naruto: hey if guys are thinkin about doing the

thing? Dont do it here...

**francespln**: sasuke: (embarrassed) hn..

**page maandig**: kemi: yeah...

**page maandig**: gaara:...thats why i told them to get a room!!

**francespln**: hikaru: (pulls away for air) (embarrassed)

**vielllido2000**: naruto: are we there yet?

**francespln**: sasuke: are we going to get a roo- (gets hit by hikaru)

**francespln**: hikaru: PERV!

**page maandig**: kemi:...erro...

**francespln**: sanako: hahah!

**francespln**: sasuke: joking...hehhe..

**francespln**: sakura: come one lets get going...

**vielllido2000**: naruto: hey sakura...kenun's geting cold...

**page maandig**: kemi:..k-kenun??!!

**page maandig**: gaara:..what happened to her??!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: sasuke chocked her to death!

**francespln**: sakura: um..(goes to kenun) nah shes ok.. (gives her a

medicine from back pack)

**francespln**: sasuke: i did?

**vielllido2000**: naruto: yes u did...

**francespln: **hikaru

**page maandig**: kemi:...yeah...ok...the atmosphere creeps

me..

**francespln**: sanako: lets not talk about that! so that there will be no

more issues!

**page maandig**: gaara:...

**vielllido2000**: kenun: (getting a bit warm)

**francespln**: sakura: she's recovering

**vielllido2000**: naruto: good...

**page maandig**: kemi:..phew!

**francespln**: hikaru: we should go its gonna.. (Rains)

**page maandig**: gaara:..rain?

**francespln**: sasuke: yah, rain! (tickles hikaru)

**vielllido2000**: kenun: (wakes) huh?

**francespln**: hikaru: (laughs) st-stop that!

**francespln**: sakura: yeah we must find a cave for shelter for now...

**page maandig**: kemi:..quit the lovey dovey stuff!!

**francespln**: sasuke and hikaru: sorry...

**page maandig**: gaara:...yeah..look!!...a cave like structure!!

**vielllido2000**: kenun: did i miss something?

**francespln**: sasuke: yep, a whole lot

**francespln**: hikaru: shut it cockatoo boy!

**francespln**: sasuke: yeah right..(tickles hikaru)

**vielllido2000**: kenun: i think u guys have a great time...

**page maandig**: kemi:...yeah...like the part they almost

censored+...yeah...eewww actually

**vielllido2000**: kenun: eww...

**francespln**: hikaru: (laughs) ahem sowi

**francespln**: sasuke: we should go before we get a cold

**page maandig**: gaara:..yeah...anybody want a SANDwhich??

**francespln**: hikaru: come on! (piggy backs on sasuke) to the cave

like structure!

**vielllido2000**: naruto: ya ryt gaara...

**francespln**: sasuke: ok then! (goes to cave like structure)

**page maandig**: gaara and kemi:..hey! its warm here!

**francespln**: sanako: better make sure they don't do something

**francespln**: sakura: yah!

**vielllido2000**: kenun: good...

**page maandig**: kemi:...hhmm...i'll sleep for a while (sleeps in

gaara's lap)

**vielllido2000**: guys g2g ganina ra ni among comp.(G2h guys, our computer's been running long enough)

**page maandig**: gaara:.uh..(blushes)

**page maandig**: ok!

**francespln**: sasuke: lays on hika's lap

**vielllido2000**: bye2x!

**francespln**: kk

**francespln**: bye bye

**peggydo1994**: bye! till next time!

**francespln**: mag continue pa ta?(are we going to continue?)

**francespln**: page??

**peggydo1994**: ...naahhh...no fun with out viel..

**peggydo1994**: and only viel knows kenun!

**francespln**: yah...i save lang nako! nalingaw ko!(I'll save this! I had fun!)

**francespln**: ahehheh

**francespln**: ikaw imong i save?( are you gonna save it?)

**francespln**: page?

**francespln**: nvermind

* * *

so that's the end! Please review! And please tell me if you guys want that other YM fic (it has peter pan in it) just tell me, and I'll add it up as a special chapter just for you, lovely readers! 


End file.
